Tears Were Meant To Fall
by McAlice92
Summary: [MD] She couldn’t take it anymore, the fear, the pain. She was desperate, so she left. She left everything behind, including the little girl she saw growing up, but what she found almost made her forget about her little sister. R
1. Chapter 1

**Tears Were Meant To Fall**

**This is an AU… And I can't say that's it's similar to Concrete Angel, because it's not, but if you liked that you should definitely read this too…**

**Meredith is eighteen. Her own father had left when she was two and her mother married Jack, when she was five. After five years of being married to Jack, Ellis left… **

**I started writing this on the boards, but since I started writing fanfics here, on I thought it would be nice to post it here too.**

**Flashbacks are in italics…**

"Meri, where are you going?" Delia asked as she hopped down the stairs.

Meredith turned around and looked at her little sister. "I'm going away for a while." She said as she bend down to the little girl's height.

"Why?" Delia asked. Meredith always thought she had this little voice, although she was already nine years old.

"I just, I just need to go" Meredith answered. She pulled her little sister in her arms.

"Will you be back?" Delia asked, her voice sounded even smaller now.

"Of course I will, I will be back to get you." She hesitated. "You can come with me now, if you want."

Delia stayed silent for a minute, before she spoke up. "No, I want to stay here with daddy."

"Of course." She paused. "Of course you do…"

Delia took a step back and Meredith saw her tear stained face. "Don't cry, baby" she said as she tucked a strand of her little sister's hair behind her ear. "I will be back" She looked back up in her eyes. The girl still seemed so new, and undamaged. She knew Jack would never treat Delia the way he treated her. She was his own daughter, Meredith was just a kid who stayed at his house.

Meredith quickly stood up again and gave Delia a last kiss on her forehead. "Don't tell daddy, okay?" She said to her sister.

"I won't" The girl answered.

Meredith picked up her suitcase and left the house with one last glance to the little person she

was leaving behind.

--------

"_She will be back, Meredith. Stop complaining"_

"_It has been a year, Jack. A year!"_

"_What did you just say there?" Jack said as he placed his beer back on the table. He started to stand up from the couch, but Meredith already walked towards him. _

"_You just need to face reality, she not coming back." She looked at her step-father and knew he wasn't listening at all. _

"_Did you just call me Jack?" He asked angrily. _

_Meredith was shocked by the anger she heard in his voice. "uuh, yeah…" She stuttered. _

"_I thought I was your father. I took care of you, even when your mother left and you're back to calling me Jack?" He quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed Meredith roughly by her arm. He pushed her against the wall and walked towards her again. _

_When he reached her he placed two hands next to her head. "You better take that back…" He said. _

_Meredith was too scared to speak, so only after a few seconds of silence she found her voice again. "I'm sorry" She said. _

"_You better be…" He quickly turned around and sat down on the couch again._

_Meredith stayed with her back against the wall for a few more minutes before she ran upstairs. _

_--------_

Meredith sat down in the plane. She was lucky enough to have a seat next to a window. The moment she sat down her eyes were already fixated on the world behind the glass (A/N: or what material windows in an airplane are made of…). She only looked up when she felt someone sitting next to her.

"First time flying?" The person asked without even looking at Meredith.

"No, it's not. Yours?"

"No, I fly a lot" she finally turned her head to Meredith. "I'm Callie" She offered her hand.

"Meredith" She said as she took it.

"So… why are you going to Seattle?"

Meredith was surprised by this question. She hadn't really thought about it herself. She just picked a city and went there without knowing what to do. "I'm just, on a vacation" she said. She knew she sucked at lying, but she had to say something.

"You don't look happy enough to be going on a vacation, but I'm letting you off this time" Callie answered with a smile. "Besides, I want to sleep" she added.

Meredith smiled back at her. "Thanks" She turned her head back at the window and kept looking out until she landed in Seattle.

--------

Meredith placed her suitcases in her new house. It was just a small apartment, it had a kitchen in the living room, one bedroom and one bathroom.

It was still practically empty, she only had a bed and a closet in her bedroom. She didn't have much money, but she saved for a long while and had enough to buy some furniture and that's exactly what she was going to do the next day.

That moment she was unbelievably tired though. So she left her suitcases on the floor and went straight to the bedroom. Her bed didn't have any sheets on it, but she fell a sleep immediately.

--------

The next morning, she stood up early. She showered quickly and dressed.

She walked through the streets of Seattle. She was looking for shops, but couldn't find her way just yet. She was starting to get tired when she saw a little restaurant called El Pueblo (A/N: I know it doesn't exist in Seattle, but this is just fiction…) at the side of the road. On the door was a sign that said, 'Employees needed'.

This was her chance. She really needed a job and she would take anything. She walked inside and was immediately greeted by a waitress, she had black hair and looked really tiny, even compared to Meredith.

"We are supposed to be closed" The girl said as she cleaned the tables.

"I'm here for a job" Meredith explained.

"Oh," The girl looked at her. "Walk to the front" she said simply before she turned back to the table.

At the front a woman was cleaning the bar. "Hi" she said kindly.

"Hi" Meredith said. "I'm here for a job."

"Oh, that's good" The woman said. "I'm the 'boss' here" She used air quotes with the word boss. "And still I'm cleaning the bar" She added.

Meredith smiled. The woman looked nice. She had brown curly hair and she already looked a little old.

"We need a few more waitresses or waiters, of course." She paused. "Are you willing to work in the evening 'till about 11 o clock"

"Sure" Meredith answered. "I'd love to, I really need the money" she explained.

"Don't we all…" The woman said. "But I think I can take you. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Of course" Meredith said with a wild smile.

"Okay, then I see you tomorrow at seven"

"Okay" She shook the woman's hand. "Thank you so much…"

"Of course dear…"

"Bye" Meredith said as she turned around and walked out the restaurant.

--------

"_What's wrong Meri?" Five year old Delia asked as she walked into her sister's room. _

_Meredith lay curled up in a ball under the covers of her bed, her back faced the door. _

_She didn't answer her little sister. _

"_Meri?" Delia slowly walked towards the bed and sat down next to Meredith. _

"_Go away, Delia" Meredith said. She didn't want to be this rough with the little girl, but she couldn't show her face, it was full of bruises and it would only scare Delia. _

"_Are you okay?" Delia asked, she sounded older than she was. _

"_I'm fine, now go!" Meredith waved with her hand in the air, but quickly returned to her previous position. _

"_Okay…" Delia said sadly as she walked out of the room. _

**--------**

**So… this is all very sad and Concrete Angel like again, but I promise it will have happy times too…**

**Reviews please… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's… If I did I would have given Meredith & Derek their own spin-off which would be called, 'The Private Practice of Meredith & Derek'… Long name? lol…**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I absolutely loved them…**

**Now, this chapter will be a lot less sad than the last one, I promise… Seriously!! **

**--------**

Meredith was standing in her bedroom looking at everything she had done the past two days. All the furniture was on its place and she even decorated the room, with pictures and a few paintings.

On her night stand stood a photo of Delia. She walked towards it and picked it up, taking in everything of the little girl. She could remember everything about her little sister, from her first step to her first 'boyfriend'. Her little sister shared everything with her and she shared everything with Delia.

She had only one big secret from the little girl. The secret was too painful too share, but she knew that the secret was the same man Delia was still sharing a house with. The same man that beat Meredith up almost every day, but never lay a finger on Delia. She had hidden every bruise, every tear from her sister and always tried to take care of her.

It was then, as she was staring at the photo, that her past got the best of her. A lone tear crept down her cheek. She never cried much, but all those years that she had to hold them in or hide them were over now. She could cry now, without her step father or her little sister ever knowing.

After half an hour of staring at the photo she placed it back on her night stand. She walked to her closet and opened a drawer. There was a brochure in it from the Seattle University, she had printed it before she left Boston. She wanted to go to Medical School there, but she didn't have the money.

(**A/N: I know there probably isn't a medical department at Seattle University… But in my story there is…)**

She placed the brochure back in the drawer and quickly closed it. She made her way out of the room. Some things were just too painful now…

--------

The next morning Meredith raced out of the door at about 11 AM, she grabbed her bag with her and took a cab to Seattle University.

When she arrived at the big building, she immediately ran inside to avoid the rain.

The school was practically empty. All the students were in their classes. Only a few students were walking in the halls.

Meredith walked through the school, just watching. She walked around there for about two hours. At some moment in time, oblivious to the world, she leaned against a wall and let herself fall down until she sat on the floor with her knees against her chest.

She sat there with her head resting in knees until someone sat next to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked without looking up.

"I thought you might want some company," a male voice said.

She looked up, still with her cheek on her knee. "You always sit next to strange women?" she raised a mocking eyebrow.

The guy was eating a sandwich and reading something out of a book. "Not really…"

"Okay…" Meredith said.

"What are you doing here actually? I have never seen you around…"

"Just… looking" Meredith said with a sigh.

"Looking, huh?" The guy said as he looked at her again. "I'm Derek… Shepherd" He said as he offered his hand.

"Meredith Grey" Meredith said as she took it.

"Grey? Somehow it sounds familiar…" He said, frowning.

Meredith smiled. "Then you must be a medical student, my mother is Ellis Grey…"

"THE Ellis Grey?" He asked astonished.

"Yes, yes… THE Ellis Grey" Meredith sighed again.

"You don't seem that happy about it" Derek said as he handed Meredith a sandwich.

Meredith gladly took it, she hadn't noticed how hungry she was. "Thanks…" Meredith said.

"Well… Are you happy about it?"

'_He is nosy…'_ She thought, but she answered him anyway. "Not really, I haven't seen my mother since I was ten… I feel no need to it either."

"Oh…" It was the only respond that Derek gave.

"Yes… Oh" Meredith said as she looked into space. She took a bite of the sandwich, she didn't really like it, but she was hungry and just kept eating it.

Derek looked on his watch. "Oh, I got to go" He started to stand up, but grabbed a pen out of his pocket and took Meredith's hand. He started to write his phone number on her hand. "Call me" He said.

Meredith smiled. "I'll think abou-…" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Derek's warm lips were pressed against hers. Her hands found their way into his hair and his hands were roaming over her back. When they broke apart Derek flashed her a charming smile before he stood up.

"You think about that…" He said, finishing her sentence.

"Sure…" Meredith muttered as he walked away. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red and she started to fix her hair. She felt like she was floating in the sky. That was the best kiss she ever had, not that she had a lot, but it was passionate and heated.

When she felt a little back to normal, she stood up and slowly walked out of the school.

**Short, I know… But I LOVE reviews… Understatement Okay, okay… They actually make my day… seriously…**

**The next chapter might me posted tonight…**


End file.
